The invention concerns a device for grinding spinning cots, the device comprising a rotating grinding roller, a workpiece receptacle arranged on a pivot arm for receiving the spinning cot to be ground, wherein the pivot arm is supported on a carriage that is movable linearly relative to the grinding roller and is movable between a loading position and a grinding position, and comprising a feed device actuatable in accordance with the advancement or progression of the grinding process performed on the spinning cot toward the grinding surface of the grinding roller.
Such grinding machines for grinding spinning cots are disclosed in DE 32 26 573 A1 and US 2007/042689. They are used primarily in spinning mills. Here, the spinning cots, as transport rolls, have the task of guiding textile fibers. In this connection, the spinning cots are subject to great wear so that they must be reground frequently. Since the diameter of the spinning cots innately is dimensioned with oversize, they can be reground several times.
For exact regrinding on the grinding machine according to US 2007/042689, a significant control-technological expenditure is provided and this leads thus to correspondingly good grinding results. However, there are a few fields of application in which such machines are not usable or not useable within the range of their technical possibilities because their proper operation requires trained personnel and primarily specialists.
Primarily for cost reasons in smaller spinning mills and for minimal product quantities, a grinding machine for grinding spinning cots is therefore desirable that can be operated simply and intuitively while avoiding possible sources of error so that grinding results sufficient for many applications can be obtained with untrained personnel.